


It Takes a Moment for Your Eyes to Adjust

by orphan_account



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Bottom Isak, Canon Universe, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Finger Sucking, Foreplay, Hickeys, Jealousy, Kissing, M/M, Masturbation, Originally Posted on Tumblr, POV Alternating, POV Even Bech Næsheim, POV Isak Valtersen, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Smut, Top Even, Tumblr Prompt, but hes a power bottom, jealousy sex, smut prompts, smut with feelings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-27 10:12:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13246050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A series of smutty drabble prompts between Isak and Even as they explore the ins and outs of their relationship in any all universes. Each chapter is a different prompt.





	1. ForeForeForePlay

People try to tell you that the best part of living with your boyfriend is freedom. Independence. Learning to make sacrifices, compromises, and generally discovering how to be an adult.

They’re wrong.

The best part about living with your boyfriend is being able to sit on the floor in your underwear, propped up against the bed, and play video games all night.

They’re waiting for the next level to load when Even turns his head to ask Isak to pass him another beer, only to be met with Isak, well, blatantly checking him out—only the thin cotton of his boxers to hide how hard he already is.

He licks his bottom lip slowly, almost mechanically, and roams his dilated green eyes along every long line of Even’s nearly naked body; Even revels in it. Rejoices in it. Nothing turns him on more than seeing Isak turned on—especially out of the blue like this—just knowing that Isak wants him.

“Hey,” Isak suddenly turns, quickly dropping his controller and hooking a leg over Even’s lap so he’s straddling him. “I have an idea,” he whispers lowly, twisting his hips so Even’s dick (which is nearly hard already just from this alone) is sitting snugly right between his cheeks. “You’re in your underwear,” Isak cantors, throwing his head to the side with a bold grin, “I’m in my underwear…”

Even slides his hands up Isak’s thighs with a deep, stuttered sigh, each little movement he makes causing him to either strain his throat or tighten his grip with how good Isak feels on top of him. He’s doing it deliberately—Even knows he is—because Isak won’t keep his hips still. “Go on…” Even smiles, wanting to see how far Isak will take this.

He answers by leaning in, already open-mouthed, and wastes no time by slipping his tongue along Even’s lips. It makes all of his nerves dance on end for a minute before shooting straight down to his dick in want. Even parts them immediately, letting the kiss start hot and hungry as they release against each other with a turn of the head to catch some air after an intense minute. Isak won’t stop circling his hips on Even’s lap—won’t stop grinding his spread legs and round ass and hard dick right on top of Even’s, which causes him to let out a stifled moan he can barely hear due to the ringing in his ears from the lack of blood.

Isak feels so good against him. Even wants to touch—he slips his grip from Isak’s thighs over his ass, spreading his cheeks with firm hands first before moving them up so they can slip back down beneath his boxers. If he’s getting tortured, so is Isak.

“Too many clothes,” Isak breaths against Evens lips with, Even can tell (because Even can always tell), a self-righteous smile. When he says it, he lifts his hips off of Even and arches his back—preening himself into Even’s grasp on his ass. But Even doesn’t realize how overwhelming the loss of sensation on his dick is—how badly he needs Isak on top of him—and an involuntary, almost primal stutter breaks free from the depths of his throat in what sounds like agony.

“Then take them off,” Even pants into the side of Isak’s temple, placing a kiss there and then at the side of his mouth, at the soft skin beneath his ear… anywhere he can reach. He glides his hands down the back of Isak’s thighs until his boxers are at his knees.

Isak hooks each leg, one by one, out of them with just a little stumble that makes them both laugh into another kiss—starting with giggly smiles and soon turning heavy when Isak opens his mouth, just as hungry, and makes Even go weak in the knees when he licks into it and presses his fully naked self completely flush against Even.

This time, Even grabs Isak’s face. Wrecks his hair with his fingers. Holds on to his jaw and his neck with the kiss like he’s about to swallow him whole. When Isak breaks away, sitting up again into Even’s lap, Even’s hand follows; he looks Isak straight in the eye and trails two fingers over Isaks lips, tugging at the bottom one slowly before applying some pressure—asking Isak to take them in his mouth.

He does, and his tongue swirls with closed eyes around Even’s fingertips, sending an electric shock down his arm and straight to his dick. It’s almost throbbing with overstimulation. Even thrusts his hips up with it, pushing his hard-on right up between Isak’s cheeks and moving slowly, massaging Isak’s hole with his cock—only the thin material of Even’s boxers between them. Isak stills. Moans. Smiles framing his fingers as he takes them in and out of his mouth.

He scoots down in Even’s lap, and Even wishes he would stop doing this—he needs Isak on top of him. Isak grabs his wrist to get better control of the movements, his mouth now the only sensation Even feels over his fingers. Finally, Isak uses his free hand to palm over Even’s dick in his boxers, which are soaked by the tip with precum.

This is almost worse—Isak’s hand grabs his length above his boxers; moves slightly up and down; times his hand and his mouth circling Even’s fingers in sync, almost to remind him that Isak could be nice, but he’s not.

With closed eyes, Even imagines Isak slipping his hand below his underwear—rubbing his dick covered in precum—the thought makes him almost—

Even is falling apart under Isak’s touch. He presumes that’s what he wanted all along.

“Okay,” Isak tongues around his fingers, popping off after one long, slow pull. “Take these off.” He slides both hands to the band of Even’s boxers and pulls—Even is almost too fast lifting his hips to let them down.

They don’t even bother getting them all the way off—Isak just scoots back up into Even’s lap for a second (a painful, glorious second) before arching his ass up on all fours above Even.

Fine. He wants to play dirty. Even’s almost conscious enough to fight back.

He so badly wants to touch himself—his balls have been tight up against him in a little pain since they’ve started. He wants some relief.

But Isak’s body is so tempting. His lips are plush and red and wet from sucking on his fingers. He cranes his neck up to meet Isak’s lips with his own again this time, this kiss just as hot but a little slower. That almost makes it hotter.

Even also can’t help but wonder how hard Isak is—wants to see exactly if he’s feeling just as unraveled and light-headed and desperate as Even. So he reaches between his legs. Grabs his length, almost pulsing in his palm, and slides up once to the tip before letting go.

It’s met with a long, happy moan as he does so, and then almost a cry for release when he lets go to squeeze Isak’s ass.

Fingers still wet from Isak’s mouth, Even uses them to slip between his cheeks and circle his rim slowly.

Even can feel the muscles of Isak’s body weaken at his touch—they mold into Even, unknowingly. Isak arches his back further—begging—almost fucking himself into Even’s fingers.

And Even lets him—that is, before Isak decides to be in control again and lower himself right over Even’s cock—everything wet from precum and their mouths as Isak slips his spread cheeks over his dick in slow motion. He puts his full weight on Even. Rocks his hips and steadies the motion of his crack sliding over Even’s dick with little, high-pitched moans every time the tip of Even’s cock gets caught on his rim.

Now they’re just torturing themselves.

“Okay,” Isak moans. “Bed. Now.”

Even closes his eyes with a sigh. “Thank god.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Original tumblr post here!](https://fxckxxp.tumblr.com/post/169201006046/for-the-smut-prompts-could-you-do-5-or-17-or)
> 
> [Send me a prompt on Tumblr!](https://fxckxxp.tumblr.com/post/168189718681/smut-prompts-for-you-and-your-mom)


	2. Are You Jealous?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If this looks familiar it's because it is! I've already posted it once but took it down. Apparently, this chapter needs a warning for jealousy sex even though it's already in the tags. If you think jealousy sex is controlling and unhealthy, then don't read this! But a lot of people also think jealousy sex is really hot, so. To each their own.

Isak recognizes him. And if it weren’t for the reasons why he recognizes him, his eye probably wouldn’t be twitching and his hand probably wouldn’t be threatening to crunch his can of beer and his brain probably wouldn’t be drowning out Jonas, Mahdi, and Magnus around him as he stares at Even and this _boy_ —his brain screaming _mine mine mine mine mine._

He remembers his heart utterly refusing to work altogether when he saw Even at that party only a little over a year ago. Remembers him locked in conversation with someone who looked suspiciously like him and remembers that almost being ten times worse than Even being with Sonja (well, until Even actually was with Sonja—that was hell). Because when Even was talking to this guy at this party, right after he told Isak maybe things were going too fast, Isak couldn’t help but think _why._ What had he done wrong?

But the things is, Even doesn’t know that Isak remembers this guy. When they bumped into him tonight at some Bakka party Jonas got them into, Even introduced Isak, and well, it turns out they’re old acquaintances. Had media studies II together or something. Who cares. Isak grew bored of their conversation fast because he had nothing to add to it. Something about camera angles and theories and movies with names he couldn’t pronounce. So he excused himself to fume furiously in the corner and see if he could summon daggers from his eyes.

And now they were _bonding._ Which is terrible. Isak can feel his retinas grow greener while he grits his teeth and watches Even and this dude—he forgot his name, who cares—smile and laugh and down their beers.

Dude bumps Even’s shoulder with his own and _okay. That’s it._ Isak storms out of the circle. Can hear Jonas calling his name with confusion as he leaves in the middle of a sentence. Doesn’t bother to turn back and address them because now he’s gripping Even by the upper arm and dragging him away.

And he may just be reveling in Even’s _friend’s_ baffled expression—complete with squinted eyebrows and gaping mouth.

Isak opens the closest door, pushes Even inside, and locks it behind them. Turns out to be a spare bedroom.

Even isn’t picking up on Isak’s bad mood at all—in fact, he’s giving Isak a cheeky smirk, like he’s expecting some spontaneous sex. That is, until he gets a good look at Isak’s face and sees it red and tense and frustrated.

And goddamnit Even. Isak hates how good he looks. Hates how this fucking _frustration_ is turning into a different kind of frustration.

The blood drains from his face and he forgets what he’s going to say.

Even takes a step closer. “Isak?” He asks. “Are you okay?”

“Just—” Isak starts, balling his fists at his sides and taking a sharp breath in. A hard blink. A shake of his head. He opens his eyes and stares at Even, who is now within reach. “Just come here,” he exhales, backing Even onto the bed behind them. “I’ll show you.”

“Show me wha—oh,” Even breathes, his blonde waves hitting the pillow as Isak climbs on top of him, straddling his hips.

Isak’s torn. He’s never been so fired up with jealousy before—he wants to bathe Even in pleasure and take away any sense of it from him all at once. _He doesn’t deserve it,_ Isak thinks. But he’s also so irresistible, Isak wants to make sure he remembers whenever he wants it—love, attention, _everything_ —Isak’s here to give it to him.

Isak starts by bending forward and sliding his hands up Even’s forearms, linking their fingers together and pinning Even’s hands above his head. Even expects him to lean in for a kiss, but Isak pushes his cheek with his nose to expose his neck.

Isak starts there—with the warm, thin skin over Even’s adam’s apple. “Mine,” he whispers, planting a small kiss there. “Mine,” he repeats, another kiss, this time closer to Even’s ear. He feels Even preen into it—tilt his head farther to the side to give Isak more of his neck. “Mine.” It’s like a mantra now. A little _mine_ with every kiss until Isak’s no longer kissing Even’s neck delicately—no room or air left to repeat it—because he’s lightly sucking and biting a big purple bruise right below Even’s ear.

Even rocks his hips up, causing Isak to breathe out hard and stop working on the hickey. When he pulls away, it’s large and wet and red with little purple flecks.

“Stop,” Isak demands when Even does it again. It’s driving him crazy already, and right now _Even_ is supposed to be the one falling apart. But feeling his effect on Even against him—how hard he is already as he grinds into Isak to remind him of exactly of this fact. Isak wants it now. Wants to show Even he can take care of him better than anyone else can. “Take your pants off,” Isak breathes when Even presses his hips in harder—the friction of his dick on his own with hands sliding up over Isak’s ass so he can’t scoot away making him dizzy.

Even obeys and Isak follows—fast and rushed with long limbs clumsily falling out of clothes as they rush to get them off and throw them on the floor. Isak grabs the condom and little packet of lube he always seems to take with him because, let’s face it—they’re horny teenagers. It’s probably not enough for what Isak’s thinking, but it’ll have to do.

He drizzles the lube on his own fingers while Even watches in confusion.

“Let me do it,” Isak clarifies. “You just watch.”

Even bites his bottom lip and raises his eyebrows.

Isak turns around so he’s straddling Even’s lap backwards—his hips up as he leans forward and grips Even’s ankle with one hand, totally exposing himself to Even. The other one reaches back to start circling his rim.

Isak hears Even gulp nervously behind him, and he feels Even’s hands glide up the back of his thighs when he pushes a finger in.

Isak can’t really get the best angle this way, but this is more of a show for Even—so he makes it one. Isak leans farther over and arches his back—face all the way to the mattress while he continues to reach behind him with legs spread wide as he fucks himself with his finger.

Even’s hands have wandered farther up, squeezing his ass and gliding his hands over to his hips, repeating the motion like there’s just so much of Isak to touch—so much of him exposed for him—that he doesn’t know where to begin. It’s starting to feel so good Isak’s getting a little lost in it, so he slips another finger in to make sure he’s ready. When he does, he feels Even rock up against him, probably searching for any kind of friction he can get.

Good. Isak wants him to explode.

When he feels ready, Isak takes his fingers out slowly and traces them down the back of his thigh teasingly. When he looks over his shoulder, Even is red and open-mouthed with dark eyes—words lost in another dimension. His dick has its own heartbeat it’s throbbing so bad. The tip of it is already shiny with pre-cum.

“Do you want me to fuck you?” Isak asks, although the answer is written all over Even’s face. He can only nod.

Isak hooks his leg over once, turns his body and then hooks it over again until this time he is straddling Even face to face. He reaches down to touch Even—first gliding his hand over the smooth skin and tight muscles of his lower stomach. Then to the crease where his hip meets his thigh. Then, finally, because Even is getting impatient, Isak traces the flat part of his palm up Even’s dick—starting at the base and rubbing the tip with his open hand. Not giving him the friction or the tightness he wants yet.

Even lets out a soft sound—a little pained and a little pleasured. He moves his hips to thrust up into Isak’s grasp, and Isak gives into him—working his hand slowly up the length of Even’s dick with just a little squeeze. Still not fast enough or tight enough for Even to do much with. Isak’s just making sure to get his dick wet with the pre-cum.

Without warning, Isak gets on the balls of his feet with bent knees and moves forward, his hand on Even’s dick guiding it right to his rim before letting go and sinking down just over the tip.

Even tenses with the sudden rush of feeling, and Isak can tell he’s hesitating to just start sliding in and out of Isak as fast as he can. But he knows that’s not fair—he lets Isak ease into it.

Which he does—painfully slow so he can watch Even’s face struggle with the frustration he was feeling earlier and then melt when Even’s all the way in him and he starts to move up—giving Even that tight, hot, wet pull he’s been waiting for.

Even grips Isak’s hips, helping him along when Isak does it again.

Isak bends over to kiss Even on the mouth—the only one he gets right now before moving back down to his neck, this time the other side. He double tasks—working another hickey on the other side of Even’s neck while rocking his hips up and down—feeling the long, wet slides of Even’s dick in and out of him. He’s trying to keep it together—trying to remain cool and collected while Even writhes and pants under him. And for the most part it’s working, but when Even starts to move his hips as well, fucking into Isak so everything is hard and fast with his hands on his hips to guide him up and lower him down, it’s hard to not moan along with the love bites. He’s lost track of making them at all, really—Isak’s mouth is just open and gasping against Even’s neck as he focuses on riding him.

Even comes without warning. Isak can feel him tense and stop under him—watching his eyes roll back and his mouth slack and his knees shake as Isak rides him through it. Feels him pulse in him. That alone makes Isak’s balls tighten in a little pain, and he remembers his own dick has been neglected this whole time. He reaches down to touch himself, and it only takes a few strokes before he’s blacking out and sitting on a post-sex-high Even and coming all over his shirt.

He breathes out heavily when he stops seeing stars and starts to come to. He presses their sweaty foreheads together and smiles, all of that frustration and tense anger and jealousy a distant memory.

“What was that for?” Even laugh-sighs, smoothing one hand over Isak’s cheek and the other down his chest.

“Because you’re mine,” Isak shrugs, rolling off of him after planting a quick kiss to his cheek. “And I wanted you to remember that.” He looks for his pants and throws Even his, who slings his legs over the side of the bed and starts to put them on.

Isak looks him over: Low eyelids. A little smile-smirk permanently glued to his face. Hair splaying in a thousand different directions. Cum stains lazily cleaned off all over his shirt. Neck covered from ear to collarbone in thick purple love-marks.

His work here is done. Even is branded in everything Isak. “You can go back and talk to your friend now.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Original tumblr post here!](https://fxckxxp.tumblr.com/post/168226970966/hi-im-such-a-fan-of-your-writings-please-number)
> 
> [Send me a prompt on Tumblr!](https://fxckxxp.tumblr.com/post/168189718681/smut-prompts-for-you-and-your-mom)


End file.
